


Три чашки

by synant



Category: Forever (TV 2014), Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Чай исправит всё.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Три чашки

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к концу сериала. По всем меркам, Генри рассказал правду, здесь, увы. ООС исходя из этого же.

— Ты нормальный? 

Он бы хотел, чтобы вопрос звучал более вежливо, например: «У тебя всё хорошо?», но похоже — не судьба. О времена, о нравы! 

Похоже, этот вопрос задавали уже все, кому не лень. Наверное, стоило расстроиться, но он только утомленно вздохнул. 

Он бы тоже у себя спросил, если бы мог. 

Кто-то спрашивал с сомнением, кто-то с подозрением, то-то в шутку, кто-то всерьёз. Хэндсон был последним. Конечно, интересовался не такими словами, но суть вопроса он уловил; Хэндсон спрашивал обеспокоенно, и это настораживало. 

Тело давало сбой, показывая, как по-настоящему обстояли дела, и хоть у Генри не было времени на эту чушь, да и третьи сутки без сна — это не шутки, он не чувствовал усталости, только то, как поднимает голову тревога. Трое суток не убьют его, а если и убьют, то наутро он вновь будет добр и свеж, выныривая из вод Ист-ривер.

Поступил ли он правильно? 

— Генри, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Джо, и он только кивнул, потёр глаза и отошёл от микроскопа, пряча нервную улыбку. Говорить не хотелось, не после того, как он, с трудом подыскивая слова, вновь ей соврал. Эйбрахам посмотрел на него укоризненно, качая головой, но промолчал.

Лгать про Эбигейл оказалось особенно тяжело, а под пристальным и внимательным взглядом Джо — почти невозможно, но он как-то справился. Врать Хэдсону было легче. Потому что в эту ложь он едва не поверил сам — она была лишь немного искривлённой правдой, — если бы не гадкий ком в горле и холод, скручивающий внутренности. Как врач, он знал, что это невозможно, а как человек, проживший десятки жизней — очень даже. 

Он обязательно расскажет ей правду, но позже.

— В полном. Ничего, что не могла бы исправить чашка «Эрл Грея», — усмехнувшись, наконец ответил он.

Лукас оживленно встрепенулся.

— Я бы тоже не отказался. 

Джо и Генри непонимающе обернулись к нему.

— От чашечки чая.

Джо фыркнула.

Для истинного англичанина, такого, как Генри, чай был оружием от всех стрессов. Когда в последний раз он его пил? Пожалуй, слишком давно.

— Завари три, пожалуйста, — сказал Генри.

Лукас на это заявление удивленно выпучил глаза.

— На каждого.

— Отлично! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Лукас и поспешил вон из лаборатории.

Да, «чашечка чая» звучало совсем неплохо.


End file.
